The present invention relates to a force minimizing corkscrew that reduces the amount of force needed to open corked bottles.
In the sparkling wine and gaseous beverage field there is a need for a force minimizing corkscrew that reduces the amount of force needed to open corked bottles.
In the past, various type of cork removers have been introduced. The devices can be classified into two general groups. The first group are devices that require a users physical force to remove the cork from a bottle and the second group are devices that insert gas inside a bottle so that the cork is expelled due to pressure created within the bottle.
Two immediate problems that may arise with these devices are as follows: (1) the first type of devices prevent users that do not have the physical strength to open corked bottles, and (2) the second types of devices can be dangerous to the general public if misused.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,790, 4,377,096, 4,572,034, 2,522,219, 2,305,532, 396,286, and 382,005. However, each one of theses references suffers from one or more of the above disadvantages.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a force minimizing corkscrew that requires a minimal amount of force to operate.